Fox Fire
by Windform
Summary: Leon has always been oblivious to Cloud's borderline obsession towards him. He only thought of Cloud as a friend. At least until Yuffie and Merlin combined their efforts resulting in a more adorable, and powerful warrior. Warnings: Yaoi, Violence
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own Kingdome Hearts I or II or any KH for that matter. I also do not own any rights to the FF games. They belong to Square Enix. The characters within said games including Squall Leonhart, Leon, and Cloud Strife. The games would probably have a lot more romance and a lot less in the way of disastrous situations if I did._

* * *

Leon

I decided to leave early to the almost daily chore of cleaning the heartless out of the ravines surrounding the castle. It was only 8:30 A.M. and Cloud wouldn't be waking up until at least an hour later. My roommate was always a late riser.

I always enjoyed walking through Radiant Garden when the streets weren't as crowded as they would become later in the day. I dispatched a few more adventurous shadows on my way.

It seemed that today's batch would be a simple task, since there were only a couple squads of Knights in the first few caverns I checked. That is, until I actually got to the main ravine. Mainly shadows but a few Large Bodies here and there in a massive hoard. I let out a sigh. It was going to be a long day until Cloud could come to help out.

* * *

Cloud

9:45 A.M.

I woke up to find the object of my most recent obsessions gone. For being roommates, we did not spend nearly enough time together, outside of work at least. What's more I had somehow promised Merlin that I would be his research assistant for the day. How had this happened you might ask? Yuffie, the Ninja somehow always managed to trick me into the strangest things. I just couldn't say no to her almost crying face. I decided to take a quick shower to wake myself up, and to take care of the results of my latest dream. I let the warm water wash over me in a contented hum. I loved warm showers. With that done I dried myself off with a towel, and then put on a comfortable pair of jeans and a T-shirt. After that I headed downstairs to pick up one of Aerith's recently made scones. She always made them with a little maple baked in and I could never get enough. Naturally she only left a few out at a time.

I finally found myself inside of Merlin's hut after pushing against the seemingly endless crowds, Radiant Garden had gotten _a lot_ more populous since Sora and his gang defeated Xemnas and the others from Organization XIII. The wizened old man looked up from a book and chuckled, possibly evilly, before announcing, "Cloud, so good of you to drop by." "I almost never see you, and this is the perfect spell for someone with your makeup." He must have been referring to the mako in my system, thanks to experiments by Shinra before my world had been destroyed by heartless. I needed to help Leon out since I had dispatched a few of the more annoying flying heartless on the way. Thankfully no one in the crowd had been snatched up before I got them. "… and just sit over there and this won't hurt a bit." I just stared and said "what?". Merlin replied "Have you been listening to a word I said? I need you to sit in this chair so I can practice my partial transformation spell." I realized that if this went strangely, a certain Ninja would have a much shortened lifespan. I walked the few paces to the chair and sat down grumbling about the punishments I would dish out regardless of the result. "Arondonaim herisonim fiatium serionne." And a burst of light. I found myself losing consciousness as my ears felt like they were moving up my head.

My ears twitched at a slight sound, and my tail swished in response to Merlins Voice. "Wake up time kitten. I must say this has been the largest success I have had in a long time." Followed by a guffaw. He held a mirror to my face and I screamed. My mouth now sported two tiny fangs and I had silver fox ears pointing out from the top of my head. I looked down to see a silver bushy and impressively sized tail squirming around my rear. "What did you do to me!". Merlin kept his calm and simply stated, "I told you, this was an attempt at a _partial_ transformation. I wanted to see how your appearance would mix with that of a kitsune. Fascinating creatures really. Also I added in some other benefits, but you can figure those out on your own." I then looked at the goofy clock on his wall. I would never understand his taste in furniture. It was 1:45 PM. I had been out cold since 11:20. Leon was going to kill me. I hurredly tried to leave when Merlin stopped me with a parcel in a grey cloth. "Payement, I know you don't work for free and test subjects do get paid." I quickly thanked him and hurried out towards the ravine.

When I got there Leon was far worse for wear. He had dozens of cuts over his body and about three to four hundred heartless seemed to share the desire to converge on him. _My Leon_ was in trouble and I leapt into the air, my vision growing red with anger.

* * *

Leon

I was suffering from at least a dozen cuts from lucky hits by a few Knights, not to mention the damage from the Large-bodies quakes. Gunblade in full energy form I prepared to take out the next fifty or so heartless. My vision was getting blurry from fatigue when the most beautiful/unusual sight confronted me. Was that _Cloud_. Somehow he had managed to acquire some very lustrous silver ears and a long shimmering tail of the same color. That and run along the side of an irregular wall. He dashed at blinding speed to take care of three knights at once, which had snuck up on me while I stared. Then he combined his twin swords into a single gigantic blade while shimmering blue flames replaced the normal energy charge. He then made a sweeping motion and the flames fanned out, sweeping away and disintegrating several rows of Large Bodies and shadows in one swing. He continued this pattern until only a few of the more agile Knights were left. Then he split the sword into two again and used his newfound agility to take them out at close range. My only response, "What the Fuck!" Then my vision wavered, showing only a pair of concerned blue eyes, and I knew nothingness.

* * *

Cloud

I finished off the last of the heartless, some more knights, and only then did my vision stop showing a red haze. I noticed Leon wavering, and his body start to fall. Concerned, I rushed to his side and caught him. Cradling his head to prevent a concussion, I laid him on my lap as I sat down. Then I checked the package Merlin had left me. "Thank Hyne!" He had given me freshly brewed elixirs. I stripped Leon of his tattered shirt and jacket to better reveal the damage, not in order to see his toned chest and abs. Blushing I undid the stopper on the elixir, ignoring the pink coloring and strawberry scent, poured about half of it on the larger cuts and gashes across Leon's body. While those were healing I tried to pour the rest in Leon's mouth but it wouldn't open. Another fourth of the elixir fell uselessly to the ground before I abandoned the idea. Now frantic I took a swig of the, miniscule, remaining restorative and leaned in slowly towards his mouth. Lips meeting I used my tongue to pry his mouth open and let the liquid flow into him during the, **not** kiss. Bottle now empty, I lifted my head, blushing from head to toe, and sat back on the cold stone. Then the overbearing taste hit me, I hate strawberries. Judging by his fatigue, Leon wouldn't be waking anytime soon, regardless of the fact that the elixir healed his injuries. He must be completely exhausted. I redressed him in his shredded shirt and jacket, for modesty's sake not so I didn't have to deal with my reaction to holding a shirtless Leon. Then, I rolled up into a crouch and slung his body over my shoulder with his head facing my backside. Thanking my enhanced strength I stood up and started to sprint back to town. After an attack this large, there probably wouldn't be too many more heartless today. I vaulted up onto the rooftops to avoid the crowds and hid behind chimneys, on the opposite side of the roof from the crowds, to avoid notice. I then kicked my way down the alleyway beside our shared home and entered through the back door. Noting it was unlocked, I almost kicked myself for forgetting to secure it as I left earlier in the day. I unslung and laid Leon on the couch, knowing he would kill me if I put him on the bed while he was still covered in blood and grime, and went into the kitchen to find a cloth and sponge. Finding both in a drawer next to the sink, I quickly wet the sponge and snuck through the hallway back to the couch. There I balanced both cloth and sponge in one arm while attempting to remove his apparel with the other. After a few failed attempts, I finally managed to remove jacket and shirt by virtue of simply ripping them off with sheer force. That accomplished I proceeded to methodically move the wet sponge over his torso and arms. Memorizing every dip and curve as the muscles shuddered slightly over the moisture, I removed some of the dirt from his body. I then noticed the sponge was quickly becoming black, from a putrid yellow, and would not be of much help without a bucket. Sighing at having to leave him, I went into the nearby cleaning closet and found what I thought would be the right sized container. Then I filled it in the kitchen sink and returned to my task. Rinsing the sponge, I then started to peel his pants off, while the sponge was left in said bucket. Memorizing his toned thighs and shins as I went, I proceeded to rinse off his, tantalizing, filthy legs. He must have squeezed through practically every cavern in Radiant Garden to become this dirty. It took several more submersions of the sponge before I decided most of his body was clean enough. Then I wiped the towel over every piece of his figure I could find, in order to dry him off. Squeezing out the extra moisture, I then placed the sponge in the sink and the towel followed. I removed another towel from the drawer before pouring out the remaining muddy water in the bucket, and refilling it with clean. With that accomplished I carried the bucket back to the couch and leaned Leon over, so I could tip his long hair into the container. I ran my hands through his, still silky, chocolate hair; rubbing out the sweat and dirt that had crept into it. Maybe I did so a little longer than strictly necessary, but could you blame me? After using the second towel to dry his hair as best I could, I poured out the contents of the bucket a final time and left the towel in the sink next to its kindred. I took a quick shower, to clean myself and remove the signs of my attraction. After putting on a clean set of clothes, I rifled through Leon's draws and found a decent pair of socks, along with some shorts and undershirt I didn't even know he had. These in hand I marched back downstairs and covered his, tempting, self with the change of clothes. This accomplished I slung him back over my shoulder and carried him to bed. After pulling the sheets almost over his head, I watched his sleeping form for a while. He seemed much more contented and peaceful while asleep somehow. After the sun went down, I must have taken longer carrying him than I thought; I decided to simply get ready for my own rest and settled under the covers of my lonely mattress.

* * *

Leon

I woke up the next morning with my head in a daze. I didn't remember coming back home he previous day, nor did I remember the arms that were around me. The area around my hips felt slightly grimy, and I felt a little tickle as ears brushed against my chin. I looked over at the clock between my bed and Cloud's and stared with shock. It was already 11:30. Fighting a rapidly rising panic I tried to recount yesterday's events. I remembered leaving early to hunt heartless, a fairly uneventful day, and the hoard inside of the ravine. Then it was mostly a blur until…CLOUD! I then decided to see who had decided to share a bed with me. Looking down I noticed a pair of adorable fox ears and a mass of blond hair. Propping my back against the headboard I peered further and noticed a strong backside going towards a shimmering silver tail peeking out from the top of a pair of Chocobo pajamas. The effect was decidedly…cute. Deciding not to disturb the blond after all, I carefully pried him from my grasp and stumbled towards the bathroom. After a soothing shower and change into my day clothes, I decided to assess the damage of leaving Cloud alone with any housework. There wasn't too much damage, just a mysteriously wet and mud caked couch and a trail of water ending in a couple of stained towels and a dejected sponge in the sink. Sighing in exasperation I moved the towels to the laundry basket and rinsed the sponge with soap before placing it on top of the sink; it could be used to clean dishes…probably. Then I proceeded with a battery powered hairdryer and started on the couch. My method was simple. I removed each cushion separately and dried them off with the hairdryer. When the mud started to flake I would use my hands to chip it off and let the debris collect in a small pile. After all the cushions were replaced and sanitized with a spray, I got out the broom and dustpan. With the waste deposited in a compost heap behind the house, ours was on a corner so we were allowed one, I stared on the day's laundry. Still slightly peeved, but in a better state of mind than before, I proceeded upstairs to wake the sleeping blond. When I got there he was sprawled all over the combined beds. I didn't even want to think how he managed to merge them from opposite sides of the room. He even avoided the nightstand. There he was ears twitching and tail stuck out at an odd angle, with his shirt slightly riding up to reveal his defined…NO he was not going to think that. Cloud's new look was cute, like a puppy or kitten. He found the fangs adorable and did not think of them nipping his ears or slightly sinking into his shoulder as his tounge…NO! Cloud was a **friend**, just a friend. He leaned in right next to Cloud's left ear and waited till the last moment before sternly yelling, "WAKE UP!" Cloud literally leapt a few feet off the bed before coming down and bouncing a few times, eyes wide. "WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Yep, that definitely woke Cloud up in one go. Then, Leon remembered the reason he had been angry before. "Would you please tell me, why you thought it was a good idea to take a nap on the sofa, while covered in mud? Or, why I had to clean off several towels that were just left in the sink? Or why the alarms did not go off today?" The last part finished with an icy chill. To my surprise Cloud didn't back off or away. If anything, he actually got more furious. "I didn't take a nap there. I was cleaning **you** off because you thought you could outdo the keyblade master and defeat an army of heartless completely on your own. You didn't call for help from **anyone**, even with those numbers. I had to save your hide and carry you here myself. Did you even think about what we would think if you had gotten yourself killed? How many people would mourn the loss of you? Why didn't you use one of those signal flares we made a while back? I was unconscious on Merlin's floor, but at least Yuffie or Cid could have gone to your aid." I had never seen the blond loose his cool like this before. It was shocking to say the least, and left me silenced. Even his eyes blazed with anger. His ears were pointed like horns towards me, as if he could skewer my chest on them. I hesitantly lifted my hand up and gave him a couple pats on the head in an attempt to calm him down. Then, I gave into temptation and started to scratch him behind those cute silver ears of his. To my surprise his expression went almost immediately from a mask of anger, to complete bliss. That face was definitely not meant for a simple scratching movement! Cloud's lips had parted and he was starting to make panting sounds. His eyes had glazed over with pleasure. He started to lean towards me, getting even closer…

* * *

_That's it for chapter 1. Please review, since I want to know how to improve. Both supportive and negative comments are encouraged. This is my first fanfic, and I probably will not update that often since I have other things keeping me busy._


	2. Chapter 2

Well Here's Chapter 2. I'm experimenting with a line to show a change in location, and a line + character's name for a change in POV. Hope there are still people who haven't given up on waiting for another chapter. Thankyou to all who have reviewed chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Kingdome Hearts, or any of the rights to the characters in this story. Square Enix, and possibly Disney have that honor. If I did it might end up as a massive dating sim with a bit of battling thrown in there.

Now for a line to mark the beginning of the chapter.

* * *

He continued to lean towards me. Our lips were almost pressed together and then… Our stomachs grumbled. Snapping out of whatever spell held us earlier, we both jerked back. I was starting to feel a little faint. Not surprising, considering I only had breakfast yesterday. "Maybe Aerith left breakfast already." Leave it to Cloud to immediately think of food. Though in this case, I had to agree. She had been leaving us breakfast since we decided to get our own place, rather than staying at Cid's or Merlin's. "Maybe you'll even get a special treat." The blond rushed out of bed and down the stairs at my comment. I turned around and followed him at a more leisurely pace, not really worried about finding anything unusual.

* * *

As I got to the bottom of the stairs, a shock followed. Instead of either a barren aftermath, or a new dish, Aerith herself was present. Cloud seemed to be trying to fuse his back to the wall, and the flower girl was advancing with a basket in one hand, and the other grouping towards the blonde's head. I just stared, unable to move, as she finally reached him and lifted her arm only to squeeze one of his ears. Cloud let out a yelp and almost threw her into the table. Thankfully, she was skilled enough to dodge the furniture with a well-timed turn. I decided to put an end to things, before the dining area ended up in complete shambles and stepped between the two.

Aerith seemed to understand and set her basket on the table. "I figured you'd forgotten that today is your day off and decided to come a bit later with breakfast. Well, more like lunch now." Yes she always brings breakfast, and no I don't know why. "Today we have blueberry muffins and freshly made butter." She finished her speech and laid out a small covered tub alongside a painted clay trey with said muffins on the table. Cloud pressed against my back and stuck his head out from behind me, sniffing appreciatively. Blueberries had only arrived recently, when Merlin had confused a transportation spell and a few seeds had arrived. A few people already had decided to venture beyond the walls and start up a farm or two, and the seeds were planted last Spring. Now the entire city had a large craving for the fruit, Cloud included. I walked to the table and Cloud clung to me the entire way, as if I were a bastion against Aerith's mischief. Cloud quickly darted out and snatched a couple muffins before either of us could react, and retreated behind me. I let out an amused sigh and took the muffins, and placed them back on the table. Cloud gave me a soulful look and sat as far away from Aerith as possible, while still at the table.

I went into the kitchen and got out three plates, in case she wanted to eat with us. It seemed that Aerith had used up her mischievous streak for the day, since she was seated across from the blonde and made no move towards him. I placed one plate for Aerith, another for myself, and a third at Cloud's spot. I sat down next to him and we all helped ourselves to the muffins. I hadn't quite realized how hungry I really was until I started eating. At the first bite, my eyes widened and I couldn't help myself. We ate in silence, and Cloud helped me to finish off ¾ of the entire basket. They really were delicious. Then I noticed, Cloud's tail was wagging. His eyes sparkled with happiness as he finished off a final muffin. I only ever saw him quite _this_ happy, when he was eating.

Breakfast finished, it was time to talk. "I don't remember giving myself a day off during the week." Aerith seemed unsurprised. "Not normally, but today is the day you usually make the weekly schedules for all of us. Last week, you managed to get two weeks' worth done freeing up today. Plus, you exhausted yourself yesterday and need to rest." She gave Cloud a strange look before continuing. "Why don't both of you take the chance to do something fun for a change? Cloud hardly gets out any more than you do." I exchanged a look with the blond. Neither of us really liked to do things like go to a theatre or go to any clubs. Apparently Cloud had some past trauma with the latter. "Well, I'm off to enjoy my free time, at least. You two do as you wish." In a surprisingly quick movement she shocked Cloud by grasping one of his ears, as she picked up her basket and then walked out the door. He was whimpered for a few seconds before regaining his composure. Strange, Aerith didn't seem like the type to grip too hard or anything.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, as a sign of friendly concern. That seemed to relax him, so I figured it was about time to start my own plan of recovery. "I'm gonna catch up on some reading, how about you?" Cloud seemed a bit in a daze, but he snapped out of it and replied, "Today seems perfect for some training, and then maybe some maintenance on 'First Tsurugi'. Do you want me to check on your 'gunblade' too?" I waited a moment before deciding, "I'll clean her myself a bit later, so no thanks." With that I went over to our shared bookshelf, it mostly had my books anyway, and picked out a volume of _Scions of Shadows_. I sat down on my favorite chair and switched the lever on the footrest. Giving Cloud a brief nod as he headed out, I began from the beginning.

* * *

Cloud

My training today was not going to be the usual swordplay. I needed to lean just how much I could control these flames, and how dangerous they were. Normally I would have Leon spar with me, to help with new techniques, but this time I needed to let him rest. There was also the concern over giving him severe burns. As I reached the 'Chrystal Fissure', I snapped my fingers and a small-blue flame appeared. It endured for a moment before going out. Then I tried concentrating a bit harder and achieved a small orb of flame. It would last as long as I concentrated, but would fade the moment I wavered. By putting more or less intense concentration, I was able to control the size. It would get larger the harder I concentrated. At most, they would only become about medium sized. I also figured out, that I could fire them outward, by changing the area I focused on. They automatically burst, when they made contact with a physical object. I could also make a small barrage of them, by lightly concentrating in rapid succession. None of them came close to the ocean of flames from yesterday though. Then I tried unsheathing "First Tsurugi". Somehow it was easier to concentrate, with the massive blade in my palms. I focused on pouring the flames into her metallic core, and she started to glow blue. Then flames started swirling along her edge. When I felt the time was right, I swung and a torrent of flames spewed outwards into the ravine. For some reason, it seemed like all my energy left me to follow those flames. I had to sit down, and catch my breath.

I decided it was time to make sure all her functions were working properly. First, came the release catch. I pressed it and all her blades came apart in front of me. Next, I applied polish to all the blades, and oil to their individual springs. It would be terrible to have one get stuck, during the heart of battle. Then, I replaced the individual swords back together, and took a few experimental swings. It seemed that everything was in order, and the sun was setting. I got up, and decided to head back home.

* * *

I was met with a very welcome smell as I entered the house. It was a beautiful marriage between eggs, cheese, and a pastry. Leon wasn't in the living room anymore, so I made my way towards the kitchen. Tail wagging, I took in the sight of him in an apron and oven mitts. He made a Quiche. "Good timing, I just finished taking it out of the oven." He took a spatula and jabbed a couple of pieces out of it, before sliding them onto a couple of plates. I wasn't sure which to look at since, I loved Quiche and looking at Leon. I got out a couple of glasses and filled them with some grape juice. Leon would prefer wine, but he was recovering and shouldn't push anything. He carried the plates, and I carried the cups to the dining table. As usual, we ate in silence. On my part, because I was too busy inhaling the delectable pastry. I still don't know how it's possible for him to cook this well. He's useless in the morning, but amazing in the afternoon cooking wise. I settled on Leon since I finished my piece and needed a puppy face to get another.

* * *

Leon

That expression should be illegal. How did everyone I know learn to do that? I didn't particularly like Quiche and was slowly picking my way through it when Cloud decided to beg for more. His usual trick was amplified by the way his new ears fell down to emphasize his point. I tried to focus on eating, but every time I looked up it was there. "Fine I'll get you another piece." He handed me his plate and I went back into the Kitchen and cut out another one. His glee was practically unholy when I went back to the table. I really should remember to make this more often. People might pay to see that look, mainly Yuffie and Aerith. Thankfully I was able to finish without any more interruptions, excepting a surprising moan or two from Cloud. Why did he have to like his food quite _that_ much? I tried to pick up the dishes and place them in the sink, before Cloud noticed the "problem" he caused. Under normal circumstances he was forbidden from actually entering the kitchen so, I was able to put away the Quiche in the fridge and clean the dishes in peace. I'd have to face my new attraction eventually, but I didn't want to lose the close friendship we had now. Hopefully Cloud hadn't noticed anything yet. I didn't want to scare him off.

The dishes were done and I had to get ready for bed. I walked upstairs to the bedroom and quickly got out a change of clothes. I then pulled off my shirt and unbuckled my belts. With them undone I removed my pants and quickly slipped on some loose pants and a comfortable shirt for bed. I heard a sound almost like a whimper and turned around. "C...cloud?"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter. This will be the last of this particular type of cliffhanger hopefully. Please review and tell me what you think. Also there is a reference in each chapter. PM me if you can find it.


End file.
